


Summer

by empress_ofbloodshed



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress_ofbloodshed/pseuds/empress_ofbloodshed
Summary: just some canon rowaelin fluff
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn
Kudos: 22





	Summer

Rowan awoke to his love wrapping her arms around him and laying her cheek flat on his tattooed shoulderblade. Golden sunlight filtered through the gauzy curtains, a warm summer’s breeze making them dance.

Aelin huffed a loud sigh.

“Good morning, wife,” Rowan said, his words half-muffled by the pillow.

“Husband.”

“Why are you laying on me when we have an entire bed?”

“It’s hot! And you’re cold.” He could hear the smile in her voice.

Rowan dropped the room temperature to near frigid, and she groaned happily. Where her body was flush with his, warmth bloomed.

She kissed his bare skin, rolling off of him with a dramatic flourish. Rowan chuckled, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. Aelin muttered her disapproval when he returned the room temperature to normal, trying to escape his arms.

“Rowan, it’s too hot for this!” she whined, evading his attempts to get her to lie back down with him.

Rowan lunged without warning, sending Aelin scrambling back and nearly falling off the bed. He laughed, ignoring his wife’s scathing glare. Aelin threw the book from her nightstand at him, but he simply caught it with a smile.

There was a pitcher full of water behind her, one Rowan cooled with a lazy flick of his fingers. She watched him with narrowed eyes, waiting for him to make a move. Rowan just blew her a kiss.

“Whatever you’re planning, stop it right this instant.” Aelin backed away two steps, watching his muscles tense. He allowed her to see it, distracting her from his real plan.

The wind gusted through the open balcony doors, sending the curtains flying. Aelin’s head whipped in that direction. Rowan lunged and tackled her to the floor, the pitcher of ice cold water splashing across them both, but mostly Aelin.

“Rowan Whitethorn!” she squawked. “Get off me!”

Rowan obeyed, lifting her into his arms and laying her on the bed, both of them soaking wet. The sheets were covered in a thin layer of frost, making Aelin shiver when her wet skin came in contact with it.

“You … bastard!” Aelin whacked his chest, hard.

This time when Rowan tugged her into his arms, she didn’t protest. Instead, she burrowed as deep into his warmth as she could and promptly decided she would not move, even as his arm went numb.

“Better now?” he asked, rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder.

A huff. “Now it’s too cold.”

Rowan pinched her. “Good gods, wife. It can never be perfect with you, can it?” Aelin snorted a laugh and he smiled, brushing the hair off her neck to kiss her jaw.

“You are a royal pain in my ass,” she harumphed, making no move to leave this time.

“Yes, but I’m yours. Now and forever.”

She rolled over to kiss him, sliding her fingers into his silver hair. “And you are mine,” she murmured, kissing him again. Aelin flopped onto her back, spreading her arms wide and almost whacking Rowan in the nose. “I declare today too godsdamned hot to do anything.”

Rowan chuckled and rolled his eyes, ready to go back to sleep, seeing as she hadn’t let him get very much last night. He threw an arm across Aelin’s stomach with a yawn. “Sleep, fireheart.” She grumbled but settled in, falling asleep in minutes. Rowan yawned again, pulling Aelin close to him before he too fell asleep.


End file.
